S2EP13 Fall of the Hunters
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: Last in the series & a continuation of "Belleville". The Belleville battle commences, Nik has to get used to his new body, Victoria must work out how to save Maxine & somebody will be lost... Please R&R. New series coming soon...


**Fall of the Hunters**

**Previously**

**The Belle had set up her own base called Belleville and she had found a way to open the time war. She had made Maxine an even more perfect warrior by patching her with different alien gear.  
>Chris made friends with a two headed woman, a girl called Bob who dressed in Sontaran gear and a woman called Mardi who used to travel with the doctor and who was married to a cyberman.<br>Bob and the two headed woman revealed they were working with The Belle and so was everybody in Belleville. Bob made Sasha and Linda fall into a trapdoor and they opened a door and released a huge army of daleks, the doctor is restrained by The Belle's cybermen and Victoria kills Nik whilst she's trying to free Maxine and he starts to regenerate...**

Nik continued to regenerate, energy flowing from him like a hosepipe...  
>"QUICK!" cried Maxine "Kill him!"<br>but Nik changed... he was now a Jamaican looking man, he had long thick dreadlocks, he was black, he was still in his suit and he spoke with a Jamaican accent, he was about 40. Maxine thought he looked like Eddy Grant but slightly younger.  
>Victoria stood there in pure amazement...<p>

Sasha ducked as the daleks flew up the shaft, thousands of them... Chris turned around as the daleks flew out of the trapdoors in front of him and burst into the base.  
>"NO!" gasped Chris<br>Bob just stared in amazement  
>"See what you did now?" said Chris "You've now betrayed your boss!"<br>"Oh shut up" said Bob "I'm not really working for The Belle, I just wanted an exciting way to release those things!"  
>"Who are you?" gasped Chris<br>"Oh you will see" said Bob "But only later on" 

The Daleks flew around the base shooting everywhere. The daleks flew into the huge dark grey Baronici room where Gina and Jim were shooting.  
>"EXTERMINATE THE BARONICI!" shouted a dalek "HELP THE SILURIANS!"<br>Gina and Jim gasped, never ever had they seen daleks on their side... 

The doctor and The Belle knew what was happening...  
>"Oh no!" said The Belle clinching her teeth "DALEKS! Hopefully the workforce and Baronici will get them!"<br>The doctor just looked at Belle with disapproval  
>"INTO MY TARDIS!" she yelled<br>Two cybermen marched into the TARDIS with The Belle and The doctor...

The new Nik was looking at himself in a mirror  
>"Wow!" he said smiling "This is wonderful man!"<br>He laughed  
>"I have a Jamaican accent!" he laughed "beer can!"<br>Victoria just looked at him with confusion  
>"Or did I say bacon?" he laughed he was crying with laughter<br>"Kill him again!" shouted Victoria  
>"No" said Maxine "I can't! I don't know how I managed to kill him in the first place! Maybe I inherited it from mum"<br>"Possibly" said Victoria  
>"EXTERMINATE!" shouted a dalek coming into the room<br>Maxine pointed her hand at it and shot it, it exploded into a ball of fire and flames. Victoria ducked as she did this. Nik looked at it with no effort, he was still admiring his new self.  
>"wow" said Victoria "I feel boring compared to you two!"<br>Maxine laughed  
>"This could come in handy!" she said "In fact Victoria, we are going to blast all those daleks, Nik and The Belle into hell!" <p>

Sasha and Linda were climbing up the ladder in the trapdoor. All of the daleks were gone now, they had just ignored Sasha and Linda.  
>"Right you" said Sasha to Bob "answer time!"<br>"I'm not really working for The Belle" said Bob "That trapdoor has a genetic lock on it only to open for enemies of The Belle, like Maxines gun, and you lot were the perfect way to do that"  
>"Oh thank god!" said Sasha sighing with relief "But you didn't have to pretend there!"<br>"I know" said Bob laughing "But I wanted it to happen in style!"  
>Sasha nodded and giggled<br>"So now what?" she said "Do we join in the battle?"  
>"NO" said Bob "I've already lived this, I know how it ends and what I do is go away and you lot go to the TARDIS, I'll arrive when you are there"<br>"Okay" said Sasha  
>They ran and Bob disappeared using the Sontaran teleport.<p>

The doctor looked at The Belles interior to her TARDIS. The walls were glittery, pure glitter, purple and green glitter, the console was like a huge spinning top with a smooth orange control panel, the controls were multi coloured and the rooter was disco coloured and flashed like disco lights.  
>"Quite amazing" said the doctor<br>"Flattery won't get you anywhere" said The Belle "Now we need to extract two different samples of artron energy and then we can add the samples to make it accessible"  
>"Why are you doing this?" asked the doctor<br>"I want my race back" said The Belle "I want Gallifrey back! I want to see the orange sky! The snow mountains! The red grass!"  
>A tear fell from her eye<br>"And then what?" said the doctor "You win the time war and the time lords exist, but if you did that you would burn the universe! Every single race would be wiped! They would all die! Gallifrey would be the only one left! Do you not know that?"  
>"Of course I know!" cried The Belle "I just want my race back and from that we can revive the universe! Make it perfect!"<br>"No" said the doctor "We cannot do that"  
>"But don't you want this too?" cried The Belle "can't you take my side?"<br>"No" said the doctor "I can't, the time lords had to die and they stay that way"  
>The Belle shook her head with disagreement. She opened a small compartment in the rooter and got a glass jar. Some purple light flew into the jar and she closed it again.<br>"Now to go into your TARDIS sweetie" she said  
>She strutted and opened the doors to her TARDIS and was faced with daleks<br>"EXTERMINATE!" it shouted  
>The Belle screamed and slammed the doors.<br>"Okay" said The Belle "time for a TARDIS swap"  
>She looked over to the doctor<br>"Hold on tight" she said calmly almost as though she was befriending the doctor  
>She flicked a few switches and then suddenly they found themselves in the doctors TARDIS.<br>"Okay" she said "Keep hold of him, he knows this place like the back of his hand"  
>"You should at least let me go in my own home" said the doctor<br>"NO" insisted The Belle "I will do my work!" 

Sasha, Chris and Linda rushed through the battle scene. Gina and Jim came. They were shooting  
>"Where are we going?" breathed Gina<br>"To the TARDIS!" shouted Sasha  
>She ducked as beams of radiation flew around the main room. The metal working environment was now in flames. They all ran further.<p>

Maxine and Victoria had made a gun.  
>"Okay" said Maxine "I have the coordinates to hell"<br>"How on earth did you do that?" said Victoria  
>"This whole base was made to open the time war! They have a sample of all portals!" said Maxine "So it's quite easy!"<br>"So now what?" asked Victoria  
>"Now we get the artron energy to blast them into hell!" grinned Maxine<br>They ran out of the room leaving Nik admiring himself.

"I have it!" gasped The Belle looking at her jar of light, purple and green light it shined in her eyes as she looked at it  
>"Okay" she said grinning "Now I'm going to kill those daleks!"<br>She flicked more switches and from outside the TARDIS a wave of orange radiation flew into the room and disintegrated all of the daleks. 

Sasha, Gina, Jim, Linda and Chris all ran into The Belle's throne room.  
>"Okay" said Chris "Into the TARDIS!"<br>Everybody ran into the doctors TARDIS.  
>The Belle looked at them in amazement<br>"What on Earth are you doing here?" said The Belle "Get out!"  
>"This isn't your TARDIS" said the doctor "It's mine!"<br>The cybermen then let go of the doctor  
>"What are you doing?" shouted The Belle "restrain him!"<br>"No" said the cybermen "We do not follow your orders anymore. Our alliance is deleted"  
>"What?" gasped The Belle "how?"<br>"You have been preventing us from upgrading" said the cybermen "you have not given your part of the agreement!"  
>"No" said The Belle "NO!"<br>The cybermen pointed their guns at The Belle  
>Maxine and Victoria came into the TARDIS.<br>Maxine grabbed the artron energy  
>"Maxine!" gasped the doctor "what has she done to you?"<br>"Made me into the perfect warrior" said Maxine "but don't worry I have a solution to fix everything"  
>She inserted the artron energy into the small chrome hand held gun.<br>"This is going to blast you into hell!" said Maxine "quite literally!"  
>"No" laughed The Belle "You can't stop me!"<br>Maxine pointed the gun  
>"She's right" said Gina "You can't! If you fire that You'll get sucked in too!"<br>"What?" cried Maxine  
>"It's true" said Gina "You will go to hell"<br>Gina took the gun  
>"This is a job for a senior" said Gina<br>"NO MOTHER!" cried Sasha  
>"Yes Sasha" said Gina "I have had a tiring life, this is the only way to save the universe..."<br>Nik came into the TARDIS  
>"Who is that?" said The Belle<br>"Nik" said Nik  
>"Oh my dear god!" cried The Belle "You regenerated!"<br>"How did you do that?" asked Sasha  
>"I got some regenerations" said Nik "From Maxine! And now I am mature!"<br>"No" cried Sasha "This isn't real"  
>Gina prepared the gun<br>"Sasha" said Gina taking deep breaths "You are going to have a great life; I know that, now the adventures you will have! And you will get your daughter!"  
>"What?" said Sasha<br>Jim held Gina's hand  
>"I'm coming too" said Jim "I'm going to help"<br>Nik started laughing  
>"You are rather pathetic!" he shouted "The lot of you!"<br>He took a gun out and pointed it at Gina and Jim  
>"You will never kill my Belle!" he shouted he then pulled the trigger...<br>"NOOOOO!" screamed Maxine jumping into the way...  
>She got hit...<br>Gina then pulled the trigger and shot Nik. He screamed as he was surrounded by a huge whirlwind of red energy...  
>"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEEEE!"<br>He was sucked into hell.  
>"Goodbye" cried Gina to Sasha<br>"Goodbye" said Jim darkly  
>Sasha started to cry...<br>They disappeared.  
>"NOOOOO!" screamed The Belle "NIK!"<br>She broke down into tears...  
>Her work was over... <p>

Maxine was breathing heavily...  
>"Maxine!" whispered Sasha in tears "Now my girl you hang in there!"<br>"Its okay!" whispered Maxine "It's all worked out! I won't be this monster anymore! I will have a normal body!"  
>Sasha nodded<br>Orange energy spewed from Maxines arms and head... she screamed and threw her hands and head back... then suddenly she threw herself forward and stood on the spot. She was now her new self. But she looked familiar  
>"BOB?" asked Sasha<br>It was indeed Bob. Bob was Maxine the whole time. The Bob Sasha and Chris had met was Bob from the future.  
>"What?" asked Maxine<br>"Chores for you later" remarked Sasha  
>"Ahh" said Maxine smiling<br>Mardi, Tegan, Tommy and Mardi's cyberman husband all walked into the TARDIS.  
>"The Baronici have been destroyed" said Tegan "the daleks have now put a time bomb on this place so I suggest you all leave now!"<br>The doctor winked and flicked some switches. The Belle rushed out of the doctors TARDIS and into her own.  
>"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME TIME LORD!" she shrieked as she flew her TARDIS away "YOU HAVE MORE OF ME TO SEE!"<br>she flew away into time and space...  
>The doctor's TARDIS disappeared as the base exploded in a ball of flames and disintegrated into nothing...<p>

20 minutes later...  
>The doctor had dropped everybody back home. All except Mardi, her husband and Victoria who had decided that she would see the light, come on adventures with the doctor and Sasha, live a little.<br>The doctor had parked the TARDIS on planet Roboris  
>"Okay" said the doctor "you can live here in peace Mardi, this is the perfect place for you, you will be happy here"<br>"Promise you'll come and see me again" said Mardi  
>"I promise" said the doctor smiling<br>He stepped into his TARDIS and it disappeared leaving Mardi to live her new life...

The doctor went to the control panel. He smiled at Sasha and Victoria.  
>Sasha smiled back, she was no longer a Goth, she looked normal.<br>"Ready?" he said grinning  
>"You bet!" said Victoria<br>the TARDIS shuddered and shook as it hurtled through time and space on new journeys, new shocks and new people...

But the unanswered questions were still to be answered... like where was The Belle... and does the doctor still love Sasha?... but one unanswered question that could be answered was that Gina and Jim were not in hell... they were in a better place... 


End file.
